


Fifth

by ssa_archivist



Series: Ordinal [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-12
Updated: 2003-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex and Bruce ride a fine line and wonder if they can stand to live in the gray areas.  Follows "Fourth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth

## Fifth

by Hecubus

<http://www.sjlee.org/smallville/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are property of the WB and DC Comics. I don't any of it. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute without my permission. 

Author's notes: Part five of the "Ordinal" series. I think this is the last one with such a brilliant title ;) Thanks to Kellie and vallery for beta-reading. Hope you enjoy and please send feedback! 

Summary: Clark, Lex and Bruce ride a fine line and wonder if they can stand to live in the gray areas. 

* * *

"We have a problem," Bruce said as he heard Clark and Lex's footsteps approaching. 

"Now what?" Clark asked as he watched Bruce bring up the building schematic that they had so closely studied over the past few days. 

"The lab just got a new shipment in," Bruce answered. "Of kryptonite." 

"How much?" Clark asked. 

"Well, remember when I asked you if it could kill you if there was enough of it?" Bruce said, turning momentarily to look at Clark. 

Clark's face immediately fell--just the thought of that much kryptonite made him feel sick. 

"We knew there was, of course, kryptonite being stored in the lab, but it was a very small amount stored on one side," Bruce continued as he turned back to the computer and brought up the original map of kryptonite storage locations. "You should have been able to get through without feeling the effects. However, with the amount they now have, they have to store it in multiple locations around the lab. It's as if they've built a kryptonite perimeter," he finished, pulling up the computer's simulation of where each pile of kryptonite was stored in the lab. 

"There's no way I could get through there," Clark said staring up at glowing green bricks stockpiled at every turn. "I'd pass out as soon as I got downstairs." 

"Well, we'll just have to do this without you going through before the explosion," Lex said, calmly. 

"But what if someone's in there?" Clark asked not as calmly. 

"You know, it doesn't have to look like an accident," Bruce interrupted before Lex could respond. 

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, giving Bruce a confused look. 

"Well, presumably, the explosives and setup you'll be using should not be traceable back to you-- or anyone else. You could always throw the emergency alarm in order evacuate everybody that's in the lab and then detonate after Clark x-rays the building-- from a distance-- and then gives you the all clear," Bruce said as he stood between the two men. "Your father has enough enemies for it to be perfectly plausible that someone would want to destroy one of his research facilities, but not want to hurt or kill anybody," he pointed out to Lex. 

"A fanatic, maybe?" Lex said, already deep in thought, getting ready for the PR spin. "Or a disgruntled former employee?" 

"Something like that," Bruce said, almost smiling at the sight of Lex scheming. 

"It could work," Lex said, nodding. "It would be better if someone tried to take credit, even if it couldn't be proven." 

"You know," Bruce said as he turned back to the screen, "in this town, somehow I don't think that will be problem." 

* * *

The morning of the big day, Lex allowed Clark to run back to school for a few hours. Thanks to MetU's distance learning system, he was able to keep up with his schoolwork, but he still needed to turn in some assignments. More importantly, however, he was to make sure his friends and classmates saw him. He was to explain his absence for the past few days with the story that he was helping out at the farm while his parents were away. In the meantime, Lex took care of getting bus ticket stubs for Clark as proof of his trip home (just in case) and worked on finalizing the preparations for the "mission." 

Much to Lex's relief, Clark returned to Gotham safe and sound. They waited until nightfall and then Clark headed out to a lookout point that overlooked the research facility on the outskirts of town. Everything went as planned--the alarm went off and Clark x-rayed the building to confirm everyone had been successfully evacuated. After giving the all clear signal over Bruce's secure communication channel, Clark ran immediately back to the manor where Lex awaited him. In a spectacular scene, the building exploded--actually, imploded due to its structure-- and emergency personnel who had already been contacted through the building's alarm system soon swarmed onto the scene. Batman, of course, arrived soon after to make sure everyone was okay and investigate whether there was any foul play. He decided there most certainly was. 

* * *

"Do you have anything to say about last night's bombing of the LuthorCorp research facility?" 

"Well, from what I hear, it was quite a spectacle," Oswald Cobblepot, also known by some as the Penguin, responded to the reporter with a sinister smile on his face. 

"Did you have anything to do with it?" she asked. 

"Now, now, my dear," he said, pausing before he entered his casino. "I certainly won't incriminate myself, but I'd be lying if I said I was unhappy about it--from what I hear, there was cloning research going on there. Imagine the horror!" 

* * *

"Mr. Luthor! Mr. Luthor! What do you have to say about the bombing of your Gotham research facility?" 

"What is there to say?" Lionel said, throwing up his hands in a grand gesture as he walked down the steps of the main LuthorCorp building in Metropolis. "It was an unfortunate tragedy and my people are working with local law enforcement officials to discover who was behind this senseless destruction and violence." 

"What do you have to say about the rumors circulating that there was illegal research going on in the facility, including research on human cloning?" another reporter asked, dozens shoving their microphones in front of the billionaire's face while others furiously took down notes. "Is this perhaps why someone would have targeted this facility?" 

"I am the president and CEO of a multi-billion dollar company with satellite offices and research facilities around the world," Lionel said, expertly hiding his discomfort with the question. "I certainly wouldn't know every single type of research that was going on in a particular facility, but I assure you it was nothing illegal." 

"Isn't that what you said about the Level Three project in Smallville?" 

"No more questions." 

* * *

(on the television) 

"LuthorCorp's main research facility in Gotham was destroyed late last night in what looks like an act of domestic terrorism--or perhaps just plain sabotage. A series of explosions inside the facility occurred at about two o'clock in the morning. Because of its architecture, the facility actually imploded on itself, minimizing the amount of debris that was thrown into the air, but a massive fire still broke out that took firefighters hours to get under control. 

"Law enforcement officials suspect foul play because of the systematic nature of the bombing--the current state of the ruins is strikingly similar to when structures are routinely demolished by construction crews using explosives. It looks like almost everything inside the facility has been irrevocably damaged. Additionally, merely minutes before the implosion, the emergency alarm system was tripped and the few late night security guards and cleaning staff on the premises were evacuated. Unfortunately, however, one top researcher at the facility, James Ford, was working late and remained behind when the alarm went off, presumably to retrieve some important files from a security vault in the recesses of the underground portion of the facility. The implosion occurred before Ford could evacuate. Rescue workers are still working to retrieve the body." 

Bruce turned off the television. News shows and newspapers had been reporting all day about the destruction of LuthorCorp's Gotham facility. While the clip of Lionel leaving his office was the only one reporters had with a LuthorCorp official, there were many more clips of interviews with some of Gotham's most notorious criminals, each refusing to incriminate themselves, but nevertheless, failing to show any remorse and more often, taking a certain twisted joy in LuthorCorp's loss. No news reports had yet to speak to, much less find any family or anyone else close to the unfortunate researcher. 

Bruce opened his mouth to speak when he caught the image of Clark in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at him expectantly and Lex followed his gaze. Before Lex could say anything, Clark simply looked at him with wide, pained eyes and walked out of the study. 

* * *

"Clark." 

"Lex, I know what you're going to say," Clark began, looking out the window of their guest room, refusing to turn around. "You're going to say it had to be done. That your father had to be stopped." 

"Yes," Lex answered softly, desperately wishing Clark would look at him. "And that I had to protect you." 

"Who protected James Ford, Lex?" 

"My father," Lex answered immediately, an edge to his voice. "Look, you didn't see Ford because he was in a very private part of the lab that had very old, lead-lined doors. Even Bruce's plans were inaccurate. There was no way you could have seen him." 

"Right," Clark said, letting out a cynical chuckle. "And next you'll say there was no way I could have saved him." 

"No. There wasn't." 

"Yes, there was!" Clark exploded, turning swiftly to face Lex with red, anguished eyes. "This is my fault, Lex! We wouldn't have to have destroyed that building if it weren't for my secret!" 

"Clark, this is not your fault!" Lex responded, rushing to his friend, placing strong hands on his shoulders. "This is my father's fault! My father for starting this cloning project in the first place and for hiring people like Ford who had no problems waiting for his boss to kidnap an eighteen-year old boy so he could dissect him in his lab. My father wasn't curing cancer, Clark. He was playing God and he was building an army." 

"Lex, it doesn't matter," Clark choked out, shaking his head and brushing away his lover's hands. "We have blood on our hands." 

"If we do, Clark, then it's on my hands," Lex insisted, his eyes burning with the threat of tears after being pushed away. "I should have checked the building further for things like that vault. I should have remembered Level Three. And I'm the one who decided to destroy the lab. I'm the one who pulled the trigger." 

"If only it were that simple, Lex," Clark said, looking back for a moment at the man whose life, whose destiny had become so intertwined with his own. He gave a tired sigh and left the bedroom, walked out of the mansion, and ran out of Gotham. 

* * *

Lionel poured himself a drink at his private bar. He had ordered his staff to stay away for the rest of the evening, retiring to his study and trying to control his feelings from the day's events. He was angry that someone had found out about the cloning project, even though he refused to publicly admit to the research. He was angry that someone had gotten into his facility to set up the explosives. He was taken aback, confused about the fact that somebody seemed to be out to get him, but wasn't asking him for anything, trying to get something out of him. They had just destroyed years of work, years of groundbreaking research. And of course, the loss of Ford. Reviving the project would be difficult, but replacing Ford would be truly challenging. 

"Who's there?" he said in an annoyed voice, hearing the soft rustle of footsteps. 

"Luthor," Batman said, stepping out of the shadow enough to reveal the familiar silhouette of his cowl. 

"What? Why?" Lionel said in surprise and fear, stumbling backwards. 

"I never thought I'd see Lionel Luthor at a loss for words." 

Lionel recovered quickly and demanded, "What do you want?" 

"I want to discuss your cloning project," Batman said, approaching his host. "I want to make sure it stops." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lionel answered with a slight quiver in his voice as he moved away from his visitor to sit down in his armchair. 

"I know what those destroyed labs were being used for. I want it to stop." 

"And why should I listen to you?" 

"Because I'm prepared to make public the things that were being done in that lab," Batman answered as he moved closer to Lionel and pulled out a file folder from the blackness of his cape. "I doubt the public is prepared for the horror of those early prototypes." 

He tossed the folder onto the table in front of older man, letting it fall open to reveal shocking photographs of failed human cloning prototypes. Lionel flinched at the images, turning away to avoid looking at them. He took a large mouthful of his scotch. 

"It was for science," he said defiantly. 

"I doubt you truly believe that," Batman said as he prepared to leave. "And even if you did, no one else would." 

* * *

"Where's Clark?" Bruce said, running his hands tiredly through his messy hair as he joined Lex on the rear terrace. 

"Out," Lex answered. He was sitting by himself, looking out at the Gotham skyline. It was a cold, dark night, the sky filled with few visible stars, such a contrast to the view from Clark's loft window. 

Bruce sat down next to him, the sweat from wearing his costume slowly evaporating, cooling his skin. 

"I think he needs to let off some steam," Lex said when Bruce didn't say anything. "Come to terms with everything that's happened." 

"Lex, I hope you realize that he may never come to terms with this," Bruce sighed. 

"I know," Lex responded quietly. "I took that into account when I evaluated the risks of this project." 

"Did you take into account that you could lose him because of this project, as you so aptly call it?" 

"Yes," Lex said without hesitation as he briefly turned to meet Bruce's gaze. "But I would rather lose him than see him hurt. Especially by my father," he finished, hanging his head in thought. 

Bruce studied his former lover for a moment, running his eyes over that familiar face, those familiar limbs. His heart pulled at him, envious of Lex's overpowering love for this young man, saddened by what it might drive Lex to do. 

"Speaking of which," Bruce said, changing the subject, "I don't think he'll be reviving the cloning research, at least not for a while." 

"The work of our Caped Crusader?" 

"Something like that," Bruce said, allowing himself a small smile as he rose to go back inside. 

Lex also stood up and spread out his arms to embrace his fiend. "Thank you," Lex said softly into Bruce's ear as they hugged. "For everything." 

"Of course," Bruce replied, closing his eyes as he held the embrace for a moment. He released his young friend and headed back inside. Lex walked to the edge of the terrace, resting his hands gently on the railing. 

"Bruce?" Lex called before Bruce stepped through the terrace doors. 

"Yes?" 

"Was it wrong?" Lex asked softly, looking out over the city. "What we... what I did?" 

"What we did rode a fine line, Lex," Bruce said, turning back to address him. "Honestly, I don't know," he said to Lex's back. "Ford shouldn't have had to die. You know that deadly force is never my preferred method of operation. But the facility needed to be destroyed, the research stopped. And knowing your father, I doubt traditional negotiation would have been effective." 

"Do you think Clark will forgive me?" 

"I don't think it's you he's trying to forgive, Lex." Bruce turned back and headed inside. 

* * *

"Clark?" Lex called out as he heard the door creak open. "Is that you?" Clark hadn't come back to the manor for hours and after waiting unsuccessfully for his return, Lex had gone to bed, only to lie awake in the dark. 

Clark closed the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and threw off his jacket as he walked further into the room. He took off his socks and pulled his shirt off over his head, his undershirt going with it. Lex watched as his lover moved into the moonlight pouring through the window near the bed, clean white light illuminating smooth, tan skin and lean muscles as he undid his belt and pulled off dusty jeans and soft white boxers. He looked up at the young man's face--he looked exhausted, wounded. His hair was messy, even a little damp from perhaps sweat, more likely light rain. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes red and tired. 

Lex sat up and moved over, lifting the cover as an invitation, revealing the soft outline of his nude body underneath. Clark silently climbed in and immediately moved to hover over Lex, dropping his head to gently press his lips to his lover's, pressing again and again, more firmly each time until it became a real, desperate kiss. Lex reached up to pull his body closer to him, their tongues tangling as they felt each other growing hard against the other. 

Lex broke the kiss for a moment, opening his mouth again to ask his lover to press against, to move inside him, but Clark cut him off with another kiss and reached out with a long arm to get the lube from the nightstand drawer. He expertly continued to kiss Lex, burying his face in his neck and gently moving skin against skin as he squeezed a little bit of lube onto his fingers. He teased Lex gently, but clearly, urgently as he prepared his lover, slipping one finger, two fingers inside, stretching, in and out. Lex arched underneath him, breathing in sharply at each of Clark's touches, each time pushing back harder onto his fingers in heated excitement. Clark finally paused for a moment, too long of a moment as he squeezed more lube onto his hand, this time to spread over his cock. He lifted his body up a bit, stretching that magnificent torso above his lover who looked up with wide eyes in anticipation. 

Those eyes fell shut as Lex felt Clark push against him, into him, slowly but surely, filling him up and sending amazing shivers through both of their bodies. He began to move, gradually, carefully, and as Lex opened up around him more and more, he thrust deeper, harder. All the while, Clark held Lex close and Lex held Clark close, foreheads touching and hungry kisses intertwined with hot breaths into each other's mouths. They weren't sure whose tears they felt first against their eyes, their cheeks, but they slowly came, out of a lump in each other's throats, out of somewhere deep inside that made them ache from the sorrow of recent events and the relief of feeling each other right now at this very moment. And soon, they felt each other coming, one inside, one outside, and with Clark's only utterance of the night, a passionately whispered "Lex." 

* * *

Lex opened his eyes to find Clark still with him, watching him with kind eyes. 

"Hey," Clark greeted softly. 

"Hey." 

"Aren't you going to ask me where I went last night?" 

"No. I just know that you came back. Even if for just one night," he added. 

"Not for just one night," Clark said. "But that doesn't mean everything's okay." 

"Will it ever be?" Lex asked with an almost jaded quality to his voice, as if he expected only one answer. 

"Maybe. Hopefully," Clark answered, sending an unexpected wave of relief through both of them. "At least, now I know." 

"What it's like to be me?" 

"To be human," Clark corrected. "To not always know the right answer." 

Lex nodded, closing his eyes. Clark pulled him into his arms and they drifted back to sleep for a little while before they got up, said goodbye to their gracious host and headed back to Metropolis and Smallville. 


End file.
